First date
by CyaSunn
Summary: Die erste Verabredung von Sara und Griss
1. Verabredungstausch

Autor: Sunny  
Rating: M  
Language: German  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Pairing: GSR  
Summery: Die erste Verabredung von Sara und Griss ;)  
Disclaimer: Ich verdiene weder Geld mit dieser Geschichte, noch gehören mir die Charaktere. Ich besitzte keine Rechte an CSI.

Ich habe mit dieser Story viel Spaß gehabt (einige Lachanfälle im Geschichtsunterricht wo wir gerade beim Thema "Krieg" waren nicht ausgeschlossen -gg-) und würde mich freuen, wenn ihr ebenso Freude daran habt. HEAGDL

* * *

**First date**

Verabredungstausch

„Ja, was ist mit Freitag Abend?", fragte Sara in ihr Handy, das sie sich zwischen Schulter und Ohr geklemmt hatte, während sie mit der rechten Hand sinnfreie Zeichnungen auf dem Block vor ihr machte.  
„Ich... ich kann leider nicht.", lautete die Antwort.  
„Oh.", erwiderte Sara nur. Sie konnte sich denken, was dazwischen kam. Oder eher wer.  
„Es tut mir Leid, Sara, aber... Angie und ich..." „Schon gut. Kein Problem. Viel Glück mit Angie.", wimmelte sie ihn ab und drückte dann so schnell wie möglich das Gespräch weg.  
„Wer ist Angie? Und mit wem hast du telefoniert?", wurde sie von Greg, der neben ihr saß und sie neugierig ansah, gefragt.  
„Angie ist die Ex-Ex-Freundin meiner Ex-Verabredung für Freitagnacht. Und nein, ich will nicht darüber reden. Ich muss zu Mia, meine Ergebnisse holen. Wir sehen uns."  
Sie stand auf und ging aus dem Raum. Grissom sah ihr hinterher. Sara hatte Freitagnacht frei. Ihre Verabredung war geplatzt. Vielleicht würde sie... Ach, so ein Schwachsinn. Sie würde niemals stattdessen mit ihm ausgehen. Die Zeit, in der er Sara hätte haben können, war längst vorbei. Er war zu spät.

„Ja, was ist mit Freitag Abend?", fragte Sara in ihr Handy, das sie sich zwischen Schulter und Ohr geklemmt hatte, während sie mit der rechten Hand sinnfreie Zeichnungen auf dem Block vor ihr machte.„Ich... ich kann leider nicht.", lautete die Antwort.„Oh.", erwiderte Sara nur. Sie konnte sich denken, was dazwischen kam. Oder eher wer.„Es tut mir Leid, Sara, aber... Angie und ich..." „Schon gut. Kein Problem. Viel Glück mit Angie.", wimmelte sie ihn ab und drückte dann so schnell wie möglich das Gespräch weg.„Wer ist Angie? Und mit wem hast du telefoniert?", wurde sie von Greg, der neben ihr saß und sie neugierig ansah, gefragt.„Angie ist die Ex-Ex-Freundin meiner Ex-Verabredung für Freitagnacht. Und nein, ich will nicht darüber reden. Ich muss zu Mia, meine Ergebnisse holen. Wir sehen uns."Sie stand auf und ging aus dem Raum. Grissom sah ihr hinterher. Sara hatte Freitagnacht frei. Ihre Verabredung war geplatzt. Vielleicht würde sie... Ach, so ein Schwachsinn. Sie würde niemals stattdessen mit ihm ausgehen. Die Zeit, in der er Sara hätte haben können, war längst vorbei. Er war zu spät. 

Vor Grissom lag die Kleidung eines Opfers, die er untersuchen sollte. Doch immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken ab. Zu Sara. Er war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er sich nur lächerlich machte, wenn er sie fragte, ob sie mit ihm Essen gehen wolle. Trotzdem ließ ihn dieser Gedanke die ganze Zeit nicht mehr los.  
„Vergiss sie doch endlich, Gil.", sagte er zu sich selbst und widmete sich wieder der vor sich liegenden Aufgabe.  
„Wen willst du vergessen?", hielt ihn eine Stimme hinter ihm ab. Sara. Oh Gott. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.  
„Äh... Eine Frau von meinem Fall... Es gibt keine Beweise, dass sie es war, aber-" „Grissom, wir arbeiten zufällig am selben Fall. Und falls du nicht sehr viel mehr weißt als ich, kommt dort bis jetzt keine einzige Frau vor." Verdammt. So was von erwischt. „Uhm..." „Vergiss es. Ich hab so das Gefühl, dass ich es gar nicht wissen will."  
Statt sich näher mit der Frau zu beschäftigen, die in Grissoms Gedanken herumgeisterte, ging sie zum Fall über. „Wie geht's mit der Kleidung voran?"  
Grissom deutete vor sich.  
„Ich wollte gerade anfangen. Willst du mir helfen?"  
Sara schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich nehme mir noch mal die Vergangenheit vom Opfer vor. Vielleicht finde ich noch irgendwas Interessantes."  
Grissom nickte.  
„In Ordnung. Sag mir Bescheid. Und Sara..." Er verstummte. Hatte er nicht mit sich abgemacht, sie _nicht_ zu fragen?  
„Ja?", fragte sie nach, da Grissom schwieg.  
„Ich hab dein Telefonat vorhin mit angehört und... also... vielleicht..."  
Sara glaubte langsam zu ahnen, worauf Grissom hinauswollte. Doch sie wartete ab. Bei Grissom wusste man nie.  
„Vielleicht verbringst du den Abend mit mir?" Grissom biss sich auf die Lippe. Was hatte er nur getan. Sie würde wahrscheinlich bloß verlegen lächeln und ihm auf ziemlich peinliche Weise beibringen, dass sie keinerlei Interesse an seinem Angebot hatte.  
Doch stattdessen breitete sich ein Grinsen auf Saras Gesicht aus. Toll. Jetzt machte sie sich auch noch darüber lustig. Schlimmer konnte es ja wohl nicht werden.  
„Ich würde mich wahnsinnig freuen, aber da das leider nicht dein freier Abend ist, wird daraus sicherlich nichts, es sei denn, du möchtest mir das Labor ein wenig näher bringen."  
Grissom schloss die Augen. Das hatte er natürlich nicht bedacht. Verdammt. Obwohl... Es war Saras und _Catherines_ freie Nacht – also musste er nur Catherine überzeugen, mit ihm zu tauschen. Das sollte ja wohl nicht besonders schwierig werden, wenn er ihr sagte, weswegen er diesen Wechsel brauchte.  
„Wenn das das einzige Problem ist, mach dir keine Sorgen darüber."  
Sara lächelte ihn an. „Okay, dann hol mich gegen sieben ab."  
Damit verschwand sie und Grissom sah ihr zufrieden hinterher. Er hatte ein Date mit Sara.

„Cath, warte einen Moment, bitte!", rief er ihr hinterher, als er sie auf dem Gang erblickte. Catherine blieb stehen und wartete, bis er sie eingeholt hatte.  
Grissom sah Catherine mit so einem breiten Grinsen an, dass man denken konnte, sein Alkoholspiegel läge bei 2,9. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal so glücklich ausgesehen? Zumindest war es schon eine ganze Weile her.  
„Was ist los?" „Kann ich deine freie Nacht am Freitag haben?" „Na ja, eigentlich wollte ich mit Lindsay-"  
Grissom unterbrach sie.  
„Hör zu, es ist wichtig. Sehr wichtig."  
Catherine sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Was bitte konnte so wichtig sein, dass er es nicht verschieben konnte?  
„Worum geht es denn?" „Na ja, Sara..." Grissom wusste nicht, wie er es erklären sollte. „Ich gehe essen mit ihr.", sagte er schließlich einfach. Catherines Mund klappte auf.  
„Ist das dein Ernst? Du gehst mit Sara aus?" „Ja, aber nur wenn du... Hm?" Er guckte sie bittend an.  
Catherine grinste. „Ich will später alle Details."

**TBC...

* * *

**

Damit das klar ist, ich verlange Reviews!! -gg- Sonst setz ich euch alle miteinander auf Entzug ;)


	2. Haustiere

**Nea:** Freut mich, dass sie dir gefällt. Hoffen wir mal, dass dir die Fortsetzung auch noch gefällt... -ganz dolle hoff-  
**MySoap:** Nein, nicht blöd. Nur gemein für die kleine Review-süchtige Sunny -gg- Warum liest du denn keine deutschen FFs? (hey, bei meiner englischen Story hab ich aber auch kein Review von dir... -schmoll-)

Auf ein neues today... )

* * *

Haustiere

Von Tag zu Tag wurde Grissom nervöser und nervöser. Bis Freitag war es jetzt nur noch ein Tag. Er hatte alles genau geplant – was er anziehen würde, wo sie hingehen würden, was er sagen wollte, was nicht. Und dass er sie auf keinen Fall küssen würde. Genauso wenig wie ihr wehtun.  
„Na, aufgeregt?", fragte Catherine ihn, als sie sah wie er schon wieder einfach nur so vor sich hinstarrte und völlig in Gedanken versunken war.  
„Hm.", machte Grissom nur und ging zum x-ten Mal seinen Plan für den Abend mit Sara durch.  
„Ich glaube, du solltest es einfach auf dich zukommen lassen. Pläne für Dates gehen sowieso meistens schief." Wieso wusste Catherine bloß immer so genau, was er gerade dachte?  
Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.  
„Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Das wird schon."  
Sie lächelte ihn an und drückte ihm ihre Lippen auf die Wange.  
„Viel Glück. Ich mach Schluss für heute. Bis Samstag.", verabschiedete Catherine sich von Grissom, ging an ihm vorbei und verließ den Raum. Grissom überlegte kurz und beschloss dann, ebenfalls nach Hause zu gehen.

Heute war es so weit. Oh Gott. Worauf hatte er sich da nur eingelassen? Er würde es komplett versauen.  
Bereits zum elften Mal ging Grissom seinen Plan durch und hoffte, dass ja alles gut gehen würde.  
Er betrachtete sich im Spiegel und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass er so gehen konnte. Er machte seine regelmäßige Runde durch sein Haus, wobei er jedem seiner Krabbelviecher einen persönlichen Abschiedsgruß zukommen ließ, und trat nach draußen, um zu Sara zu fahren.

Sara sah auf die Uhr. Es war viertel vor sieben. Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal so aufgeregt gewesen war. Sie wusste es nicht.  
Sie ging ins Badezimmer und betrachtete sich zweifelnd im Spiegel. Das Kleid war weiß und sehr hübsch. Es betonte ihre weiblichen Kurven und schmiegte sich wundervoll an ihren Körper an, sodass auch ihre Brüste gut zur Geltung kamen. Sie mochte dieses Kleid. Allerdings erinnerte es ein wenig an ein Hochzeitskleid und sie wollte Grissom auf keinen Fall überfordern oder verschrecken, indem sie ihm das Gefühl vermittelte, ihm seine Freiheit nehmen zu wollen.  
Sie überlegte gerade, ob sie sich nicht lieber doch umziehen sollte, da klingelte es schon an der Tür.  
„Verdammt.", fluchte sie leise.  
Sie zur Tür und öffnete sie, nicht ohne vorher noch einmal tief durchgeatmet zu haben.  
„Hallo, Grissom.", begrüßte sie ihn lächelnd.  
„H-Hallo, Sara.", stotterte Grissom, von ihrem Aussehen komplett überrascht. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass sie wahrscheinlich nicht in ihrer gewöhnlichen Hose und einem einfachen T-Shirt ausgehen würde, doch so...  
_Sie ist wunderschön… Und erst ihre tollen langen Beine und- Grissom!_, rief er sich zur Ordnung und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um den Gedanken an Saras Busen loszuwerden.  
„Wenn du fertig bist, können wir gehen.", schlug er vor.  
Sara tat, als würde sie nachdenken, lächelte dann und sagte: „Ich bin fertig."  
Sie ging an Grissom vorbei und ließ ihre Tür ins Schloss fallen. Er folgte ihr und wenig später saßen sie in seinem Auto.

Sara betrachtete ihre Hände; Grissom konzentrierte sich auf die Fahrbahn vor ihm. Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort. Typisch.  
Grissom hatte sich doch zuhause überlegt, worüber er reden wollte. Warum fiel ihm jetzt bloß nichts mehr davon ein?  
„Wie geht's den Tierchen?", fragte Sara schließlich.  
_Oh Gott… Sie ist tatsächlich meine Traumfrau…  
_„Bestens. Gloria hat Eier gelegt."  
Sara verkniff sich ein Lachen und erkundigte sich ernsthaft, wer denn Gloria wäre.  
„Meine Tarantel.", erklärte er, als sei es das Selbstverständliches der Welt eine Tarantel als Haustier zu haben.  
Sie hatte Mühe, nicht laut loszuprusten. Grissom und seine Haustiere. Das war schon ein Thema für sich.  
Sie beschloss, das Thema zu wechseln, bevor sie sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte.  
„Wo geht es hin?"  
Doch Grissom schüttelte bloß den Kopf und verkündete: „Geheimnis."

**TBC...

* * *

**

Hier bin ich wieder... Was, schon zuende? Tja, dagegen hilft nur der kleine lila Knopf da in der linken unteren Ecke... Er freut sich über jeden Besuch!! Love ya all! 


End file.
